Twisted Heart
by GohanGenius'85
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Raditz succeeded in kidnapping Gohan? You'll have to read the story to find out. Be sure to review.
1. Default Chapter

Twisted Heart  
  
  
"Alright Kid, stay put and shut up, you are my nephew not some overgrown crybaby!" Raditz screamed aloud at the four year old terrified child.  
"I want my d…da…da..daddy!!!!, wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Gohan cried out aloud. Raditz spit on the spaceship, he was disgusted with the half-breed. Not only did Kakkarot become Goku but he had a son as well and not with a proper mate, but a loud-mouthed little witch. Raditz thought with utter disgust. Suddenly the boy's whimpering were drowned out by the incessant and loud beeping of his communication system on the ship. He looked to the sky and frowned, it was becoming obvious now that his brother and human allies were on the way and they weren't the least bit happy. He growled out to the clear blue mountain air almost disrupting the very peace it held. He decided to answer whomsoever was calling him, and if it wasn't important, he would make sure he would take the unstoppable urge to fight to the perpetrator instead of on Kakkarot. He sighed and clicked the blue button the spaceship which seemed to intrigue Gohan but scared him as well when the rough voice emerged from well it seemed everywhere at once.   
"Raditz, you stupid fool! What in the world is taking you so freaking long to report, well man! Get to it, the Prince has been nagging at me all day to know what's going on with that planet, from your scouter readings, why is everyone alive and well down there?!" the voice spit out.  
"Well sir….Lieutenant Docrek, um well it seems that my brother is mentally challenged, it appears that the fool actually is helping these subjects instead of using them as slaves, he hit is head it seems and that's not the half of it!!!, but sir I truly do not have the time to argue this any longer, his and his so called allies are headed this way and I must prepare to punish them for their disgusting lack of the sprit of war."  
"Hmm, that is a problem but those lackeys will be no problem to handle, in fact to make it challenging Raditz, make certain that you do not attempt to fight them, the Prince is calling everyone back and that means you too, we can take care of these pathetic losers later, right now the Prince needs us and hurry it up, leave, give them time to prepare for us, it will make it so much more of a fight when we have worthy opponents."  
"But Sir, the b…"  
"You heard me Raditz! These are not my orders, they are Prince Vegeta's orders and you will follow them quickly! I will hear no more excuses, be on your way, we have a bigger threat to deal with." The voice quickly and roughly argued. Then as quick as the voice had appeared in the first place, it vanished. Leaving behind an aggitated Raditz and a trembling little boy.  
"Well what to do with you nephew, bringing you back would be a disgrace, but on the other hand it could be much more fun than leaving you here."  
"My daddy will beat you…I'll tell him what you are going to do and he'll and Krillin and all of them will beat all of you bad people up because he's the strongest in the world…a…and so you better let me go right now!!" The little voice demanded.   
"You're right leaving you here would be doing that brat brother of mine a favor that traitor doesn't deserve besides I think my Prince will be interested in you, perhaps you can redeem your lack of Saiyan breed with our training, now time to nap little brat, soon you'll have to bow to our Prince." Raditz said with a sadistic gleam shading his black bottomless eyes. With a quicker blow to the head than Gohan's eyes could comprehend, his world turned into a deathly black.  
  
  
Narrator: What awaits Gohan's open eyes? Coming in chapter 2.  
  
Like it??? I have to go pretty soon but I'll try to have my other story and this one up and finished as soon I can.  
  



	2. First show of power

Gohan stared at his parents laughing, Chi-Chi was trying desperately to hold on to her plate of freshly cooked eggs. Goku's black eyes were scanning the platters of food before him and he was shaking with anxiety. Gohan ran towards his parents but the faster he ran, the farther away Goku and Chi-Chi got. Suddenly the peaceful, green, serene mountain scene got darker and darker until Gohan could hear rough voices interrupting the terrifying situation. Gohan was surprised as the voices got louder and the darkness transformed into a blinding bright bomb. Gohan's eyes opened slowly and he saw Raditz talking to a very short man with pointed hair sticking up. Gohan instinctively flinched as he realized he wasn't at home anywhere. The place reminded him of a lab he had seen in a science magazine. Gohan squeezed his eyes shut as Raditz's eyes turned towards the little boy. Gohan felt tremendous pain as Raditz took his sore body and threw it across the room. Gohan opened his eyes wide and gasped, tears escaped slowly from his black eyes and a longing far more bitter than he had ever known overwhelmed him.  
  
"Brat I am no fool to your childish acts, how dare you try to trick a soldier of the infamous Saiyan race. A race full of proud warriors and glorious victories. You are a shame!" Raditz spat out bringing his muscled arm backward, ready to strike, his tail swinging excitedly from one side to the next. However, Raditz was soon halted from hurting the child. "Prince Vegeta, I only mean to discipline the brat!"  
  
"Your intentions are noble as the boy's whimpering does disgust me. However, Raditz, you forget that brat is not our enemy, Freeza is our foe. I sent you to find the remaining survivors of our race for a reason, and that was not to kill them! As prince, I must look out for the Saiyan future and not for my own personal pleasure in taking out this sad excuse for a Saiyan." Gohan shrunk slightly into a corner as he the two argue heatedly, Raditz giving in after a threat. Gohan sighed as they backed away from him but froze as Vegeta gave him a strange look.  
  
"Brat, I won't kill you if you do as I say, I could even turn your sorry self into a proud warrior. Give me your cooperation or I shall give you your death. Now that I have your attention, tell me, how good of a fighter is your father?"  
  
"My d...dad is one of the strongest in the world and he will protect me so...so don't think you can beat him."  
  
"Brat your foolishness is most entertaining, I am superior to your father, his betrayal to his heritage is a sign of weakness. The only reason I am at all interested in keeping you alive is because you are the last of my race. Also I analyzed you while you were unconscious child and you have a strange mutation within you that has a high potential of becoming a valuable energy source. I don't know how but merging Saiyan and Human genes has allotted for the release of our primary energy gene. Once I have your father in my grasp, I will take this gene and I will release an army of super Saiyans. Then Frieza's will feel my rage and I shall again become the great prince."  
  
"You are going to use me and my daddy?!"  
  
"Address him as Prince Vegeta brat!," Raditz yelled out aloud.  
  
"Raditz it won't matter what he does or what his father or fellow Earth fools do, I will reclaim my throne and my race. Resistance is futile brat and so I suggest you assist us in my plan or prepare for a very uncomfortable life."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Gohan asked clinging to his shirt as sweat invaded him. Gohan felt ashamed at being so scared but the people before him terrified him, he just wanted to go back home. *Maybe if I help these scary guys, they will let me go. If they won't then at least I will have a better chance of letting daddy know where I am, and then I will be safe and so will daddy. I am sorry daddy for putting Earth in danger, but you will make everything right again so I am going to do what they say until I can find a way to talk to you.*  
  
"Good! Now contact your father and then Raditz will begin your training!" Gohan looked at them and then at the transportation device as fear, anger, and humiliation shook him. Gohan wanted to fight them like his father did to bad guys but he didn't know how to. All Gohan knew to do is study and let his parents handle his problems. Gohan went towards the communication device and froze. Could he do it, could he actually trust the people willing to put the people he loved in danger? The frustration and rage grew within Gohan until he couldn't take it anymore so Gohan punched the machine into rumble and fell unconscious. Vegeta and Raditz watched with shock as the numbers on their scouters shot up.  
  
What will happen now that Gohan is willing to defy Prince Vegeta and Raditz? Is Gohan in even more danger now that his uncle and prince know the potential within Gohan. What will be done to him to revive his power, and can Gohan survive what they do to him. Moral and convictions will be put to the test, can Gohan become more than a child or will he remain a whimpering child. 


End file.
